1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for supplying a divided component which is separated previously into individual parts and is stored in a storage body and bringing a divided component after being processed back into the storage body, and an apparatus for executing the method. The divided component is, e.g., individual semiconductor substrate cut from a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circuit board with a plurality of the same circuit sections 24 formed therein, that is, a bulk circuit board 23 is sent to an electronic component mounting apparatus to secure high productivity, as shown in FIG. 18. Every one or every plurality of electronic components 21 held by an electronic component mounting nozzle 20 are mounted to the circuit sections 24 of the circuit board 23 by the nozzle 20. A circuit board with the electronic components mounted is carried out when the electronic components 21 are mounted to all circuit sections 24 of the circuit board 23. The component mounted circuit board is separated into individual circuit parts 26 with the electronic components and then the separated circuit parts 26 are supplied to a next process.
In the case where the electronic components 21 are mounted to the circuit sections 24 by flip-chip mounting, more specifically, electrodes 28 on each circuit section 24 are connected to electrodes 25 of the corresponding electronic component 21 via bumps 22 as shown in FIG. 19, and then the circuit board 23 is separated into individual circuit parts 26 by a cracking along scribe lines. In this case, since the circuit sections 24 are warped, a stress acts on each connected part between the electrodes 28 on the circuit section 24 and the electrodes 25 on the electronic component 21. Thus the connected part may be disconnected by the stress, that is, the stress may cause a junction failure. For solving the problem, the circuit board 23 is separated beforehand into the individual circuit sections 24 and the divided circuit sections 24 are supplied to the electronic component mounting apparatus for mounting of the electronic components 21 thereto, and then individual circuit parts 26 mounting the electric components 21 thereon are transferred to the next process as mentioned above.
However, an effective means for supplying each divided circuit section 24 to the electronic component mounting apparatus and transferring the finished circuit parts 26 to the next process has not yet been devised.